Unalloyed
by always krissy
Summary: Pietro's never been one to back down from a challenge. [Pietro/Gambit SLASH, Pietro/Rogue implied]


TITLE: Unalloyed  
AUTHOR: always krissy  
DISCLAIMER: X-Men: Evolution belongs to KidsWB, Marvel, and a bunch of people that aren't me.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This has implied het, and is slash. I don't know; I am unsure of how it turned out, but I think its okay. Pietro might be a bit out of character, but I think he's passable. He's confused, so he's allowed to be. *grins*  
PAIRING(S): Pietro/Rogue implied, Pietro/Gambit  
RATING: PG-13  
It was so shocking.  
  
It was unbelievable and he couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
A mistake? More time? Maybe they were *wrong?* Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.  
  
It just seemed so surreal.  
  
Was it really for real?  
  
Did they have a chance now? A chance to live without hiding? He could be *friends* with her again?  
  
Woah.  
  
Justwaitaminute.  
  
Her?  
  
Was he really thinking about *her* at a moment like this? When he could be free without fear, be with his father in public, smile at his sister without worrying about anyone else's opinions and not doubt them because he might run a tad too fast, or speak too fast, or think too fast, (thank you very much)? Well, if she'd speak to him again, that is.  
  
No, he wasn't.  
  
Not when she betrayed them for *them.*  
  
He hated them, even if they were mutants, too. They took her from him and he'd never get her back and he fought off the bitter laugh that wanted to rip through his throat. And you know what? Why stop it.  
  
He laughed then. But it wasn't bitter, or happy, or anything really. One that was disbelieving that he'd ever get what he wanted.  
  
"Yes, I must agree, Pietro."  
  
Pietro Maximoff blinked at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
Oh. Right. His father, Gambit, Colossus, and a couple other evil rejects were with him, watching the television set announce their president's apology.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Oh, good God. Wasn't he just so well spoken today?  
  
"Yes, I don't believe what *our* president is saying, either. A mistake, indeed..."  
  
"Oh, um..." He stuttered, not knowing what to say.   
  
He didn't really know what to say. He never did when he was around his father. Not lately, anyway. Magneto knew what he wanted. Paradise for the mutants, and humans gone or destroyed, or just *away.*  
  
Pietro didn't know what he wanted. He still didn't even know if he was good or evil, gay or straight, annoyed with *her* or *them*...  
  
He blinked again. And then again.  
  
'Gay or straight? Where did that come from?!!?!'  
  
He was NOT gay. He liked girls. He liked LOTS of girls. Sometimes three or four at ONCE. That's how much he liked girls. The way they moved, the way they teased, the way they kissed... The way they smelled, and tasted, and were always willing to be used, and then disposed of. It was convenient for him. It was easy and there was less emotional baggage afterwards.  
  
It just made sense.  
  
"Well, I apologize, but I must be going, I'm afraid." Magneto didn't sound the least bit sorry as he rose from the couch. It squeaked in protest, and Pietro randomly noted that his father shared the same decorating skills as Mystique.  
  
Huh. Guess super villains couldn't afford to spend their time on the little details.  
  
"Come, Colossus, Pyro, we have things to discuss."  
  
The Russian and Australian obediently followed, and Pietro found himself alone with Gambit. He hardly spared the mutant a look as he stood.  
  
"Goin' back t'your lackeys at de 'hood?"  
  
"Bed," Pietro responded shortly, his thoughts already returning to his earlier concerns. It was fallacious, just plain wrong! It just wasn't.  
  
"Aww, pity, cher," Gambit's tone held false cheer. "An' 'ere I was hopin' you be entertainin'. But alas, I was wrong."  
  
Pietro paused in his retreat, and he spun, calculating the older boy in front of him with raised eyebrows. "Is that a..." he smirked, "challenge, I hear?"  
  
"You got it," Gambit matched the smirk with one of his own. He was slouched against the back of the couch, red-on-black eyes dancing. It was one of the rare moments when the Cajun was without his sunglasses. Magneto had rules, and Gambit, just like anyone else, would follow them. Ex-thief, or not.  
  
"What kind of challenge?" he asked suspiciously, after a moment's pause.  
  
Tick-tock, tick-tock. The silence went on for seconds. He hated seconds. Seconds always felt like they were really minutes, hours, _days_.  
  
"One where I kiss ya," Gambit said. He puckered his lips and batted his eyelashes, grinning smugly, at Pietro's surprised look.  
  
"Uh, what kind of challenge is that?!" he sputtered.  
  
"It isn't. I jus' needed ta get your attention." Gambit rose to his feet, and he moved slowly to him, gliding. He was taller than him, by just a bit, when he stood at his full length, instead of slouching, Pietro noticed. The way he moved was just like a girl. Slow and sensual, teasing and abrupt.  
  
Oh no. Nonononononono.  
  
'No,' he told himself forcefully, 'I am so not going there. He isn't like a girl, I'm just bored, and thinking of Rogue too much tonight, and lonely. That's it,' he determined, with grim satisfaction. 'I'm lonely. That's all.'  
  
"I can see dat ya want me," Gambit said. His voice was low, much like a cat's. Purring, and delicate, and just a tad playful. "I can see it in your eyes, Pietro. Ya want me." It was stated, almost like he knew Pietro better than himself.  
  
"I don't," Pietro retorted, face crinkling in anger. He could feel his cheeks flush crimson, and Gambit chuckled deeply.  
  
"Sure, ya don't," Gambit agreed. He purposely strode closer, and Pietro fumbled backwards, cursing softly, when he hit the wall. Gambit pressed on, and practically laid himself across the white haired boy's body. Pietro could feel his breath on his face, and smell the aftershave that Gambit wore too heavily. Musky and lemony, an interesting combination, one he'd put himself to shame, but it fit him. "Say dat ya don' want me, an' I'll leave ya be."  
  
'Think of girls,' he told himself, purposely turning his head away from him. 'Think of Rogue, and Kitty, and Jean... Even Tabby would work.' His mind reeled at the images he fed himself. Suddenly, with Gambit pressed against him, and his breath mingling with his own, it made the idea of girls repulsive. They were the vermin, and it was just right, to want this boy...this man...this _male_ person. Instead of pushing him away, like his brain advised him to do, Pietro leaned forward, and pressed his mouth against Gambit's lips. There was a moment of surprise, but Gambit was not one to waste precious offers, and pressed harder against Pietro, mouths seeking each other in a sheer moment of passion.  
  
"Now dat's what I'm talkin' 'bout," Gambit breathed, tilting his head to the side, as their lips separated. There was fierceness in his gaze that was startling, and Pietro bit his lip, staring off to the side, unresponsive to the second kiss. Gambit snorted, but soon found himself occupied with other parts of the soft skin in his reach. Pietro tried to ignore the sensations of warm lips against his neck, his face, his...everywhere. He didn't want to get lost in the moment, and regret his actions in the morning, and have to be near a mistake. It was one thing at school, with girls, when he could just _ditch_ class, or get his father to pull strings with the Principle to change his classes...  
  
"You sure be difficult," Gambit commented, scattering his thoughts away. Pietro gave a smirking smile, and pushed the Cajun away from him.  
  
"You wanted a challenge," Pietro said, voice annoyingly high. Yes. He'd think of this as a challenge. See how long it would take to lose the idiot's attention. And then he'd go back to concentrating on seeing which X-Geek he could possibly be interested in.  
  
That was safe. 


End file.
